


You have no permission to...

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 车，没开完





	You have no permission to...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Redland).



Gilles恨透了自己的连体服。  
如果没有它，至少他可以想办法掩饰自己的勃起，尽管会很仓促。但连体服出卖了他，让他在Gustave面前变得色情并且尴尬。Gilles扯动自己被铐在暖气上的手，屈起双腿挡住Gustave的视线。"我没有你想要的东西，"他说，然后深呼吸，"情报已经被带走了。"  
Gustave看上去丝毫没有受到催情喷剂的影响，自顾自地散发着信息素，顺便问道："那你的队友在哪？"  
Gilles仰起头说："我不知道。"  
这不是说谎，至少不完全是，Gilles在送他们离开后就切断了通讯，至于他们会去哪一个据点没人会知道。  
Gustave整整衣袖，低头看了眼表。"拖延时间？"医生低声问，指尖划过袖口，嘀咕着补充了一句："你也知道这没用，Gilles…我会找到他们的。"  
"那就去找，"Gilles换个姿势坐好，让后背靠着床头，"不用问我，反正你会找到他们。"  
Gustave没有回应，他摸了摸眉毛。看得出来他今天还修了眉毛，让自己看上去更精神。Gilles还看见他和女人调情——他今天抹了类Alpha味道的止汗剂，可以轻易骗过大多数没脑子的傻姑娘和傻小子。"成熟男士的魅力，"Gilles忍不住把真实想法说了出来，"不过我还是觉得茉莉玫瑰混合型更适合你……虽然小姑娘更喜欢木质香。"  
Gustave放下手，抬起下巴认真听Gilles的约会专家101。  
"木质香让你更有男子气概。"Gilles耸肩，抬起被铐着的手摸摸耳朵上的伤口，停顿了一下又说："是不是全天下的Omega都这么觉得。"  
Gustave用右手的拇指和食指摩挲着表盘的金制边缘，反问道："那不知道真正的Alpha有何高见？"  
Gilles仰起头用衣袖止血，眼珠向下转看着Gustave。  
"你很符合Omega的幻想，Gustave。"Gilles保持这个姿势继续按压自己的伤口，不过把眼睛闭上了，"你浓密的黑发和漂亮的眉毛，还有很有欺骗性的体毛，确实都很吸引人，"他说，稍微皱着眉，咧着嘴角，"但是你自己都不相信你可以变成一个Alpha。"  
Gustave的手指停在表带的金属扣上。"说说看，"医生倒是很冷静，"我做得哪里不够好？"  
"我以为你足够了解我，Gustave。"  
充满冒犯意味的话缠绕在Gilles的舌尖上，他只要张开嘴它们就会迫不及待钻出来。  
催情喷剂不应该是单向作用的，Gilles这样猜测。他快速思考着，不知道桌子上最后一张背面朝上的牌能不能帮他凑出一副顺子，好让他在眼下极度不利的局势里翻盘。  
"你看，"他收回那些恶毒的词句，换了慢吞吞的语调用喝醉了的语气说道，"你用这招对付我……"  
说完他停了下来，睁开眼睛看着墙纸上的淡黄色印花。  
"哪一招？"Gustave等一会儿后如他所愿地追问道。  
"你不相信你能真的变成一个Alpha。"Gilles坐直，双手搭在膝盖上，加快语速："因为你很清楚你和那些姑娘想要的东西一样。"  
Gustave向后靠，皮面椅背被压得发出轻微的吱嘎声。  
"你想要的是Alpha，"Gilles继续说，"你想要我，Gustave。"  
医生抱起手臂，不疾不徐地想反驳这傲慢的言论，但Gilles比他速度更快，毫不犹豫地把最冒犯人的部分说了出来：  
"你想反驳什么，Gustave？你现在就想要我不是吗。"  
这奏效了，Gustave闭上了嘴。  
"当你和她聊天的时候你在想什么？"Gilles捏住了自己的牌，并且把筹码全部推向桌子中间，"你好奇她阴道包裹你的感觉吗？"  
"够了，"Gustave的嘴角被这个词扯出不够雅观的弧度，"我来这不是听你胡扯这——"  
"你在回想我的滋味，Gustave。"  
Gilles把视线转回Gustave脸上，把自己的语调变得轻柔。  
"你的阴道和我的阴茎，Gustave，不是你的那根小可爱和别人的屁股，这才是你想要的。"  
"我倒没察觉到你还有这么无耻的本事，能光明正大说出这种话。"  
Gilles仰头，舔了舔嘴唇之后叹气说道："那还得多谢你……给我一杯水吧。"  
Gustave抿紧嘴唇，站起来从小圆桌上拿起塑料水壶和聚会用的一次性纸杯，倒了半杯水递给Gilles。Gilles接过那杯水喝光，然后伸手把空杯子递回去。  
Gustave站在原地，没有去拿那只杯子，也不说话。  
"这是纸做的，"Gilles抹了抹头上的汗，"你的安全屋里没有任何可以被我拿来当武器的东西……"他动了动酸痛的膝盖，干脆放平双腿放松肌肉。这下感觉好多了，除了他的裤裆看上去不太妙。  
"连杯子都不敢拿，Gustave？"他试着平复信息素给自己带来的影响，扬起声调问。  
Gustave抬起手去拿杯子。  
Gilles用力向前伸手握住他的手腕，扯得手铐在床柱上重重撞击了一下。Gilles的手腕被蹭破了，但这很值得，Gustave失去重心倒在他身上，被他的双臂钳制着无法起身。  
医生喘息着挣扎起来，甚至没有心思用语言来攻击Gilles，而Gilles加大手上的力量防止Gustave从他汗湿的双手间逃脱，然后低头咬住Gustave的嘴唇亲吻。  
他们离得太近，信息素的效果变得更加明显，Gilles粗鲁地抬起Gustave的腿，让他的屁股压在自己的大腿上。  
Gustave想蹬开Gilles的身体，催情剂的效力终于也影响到了他：他的屁股和腿都在颤抖着，当他意识到自己已经完全贴在了Gilles身上时。  
Gilles用粗暴的抓握回馈他的反击，汗水和血都蹭在Gustave的白色衬衫袖口上。Gustave的好形象被从头到尾毁了个遍，而Gilles也不打算放过他的舌头，直到他因为疼痛和发情失去了力气反抗。  
Gilles终于结束了这个吻，以肉食者的姿态观察他。  
Gustave深呼吸，眼睛盯着Gilles溃烂的嘴唇，把口水和血一起从嘴边啐出去。

TBC.


End file.
